


Princess Dream

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: This started out as a dream, nondescript Prince.  I chose Bucky as well he is adorable, and he deserves a happy ending. I have back problems… That is where the disability of our Princess stems from. Please forgive me any and all offences. There are days I cannot walk do to the damage done, other days aren't so bad, but all are very painful.  The back pain was in the dream and mutated into the disability of our Princess. She is a strong independent girl.  Character name is Lynn. You can imagine yourself as her if you like. Its fluffy and sorta romantic and probably lacks Bucky’s real personality.  The Story follows Princess Lynn as she meets the Royal family and her husband to be.  I hope you like it.Warnings:  One injury, description of wound.





	Princess Dream

Lynn sat waiting in the carriage, as everyone else put up a tent. Lynn was at the border between the country where she was born in and the country where she was about to live the rest of her life in. She was born a Princess. She didn’t ask to be a princess, and only child, or even unable to walk unaided. The only reason the Kingdom of Dadruben was willing to accept her for their Heir was because they needed her Father’s Militia Support, or so she were told. Her father had never cared for her, distained her and always told her, she was only worth whatever small alliance marriage she would make. She was also the only Princess in the region that was of age to marry.  
She could walk, with the help of the spelled corsets she wore. Her mother had many complications giving birth, during her birth something happened to cause severe nerve damage to her lower spine, making moving her legs, walking or standing nearly impossible. The corsets were spelled to give her support and strength you needed to be able to stand and walk. Though walking and standing was excruciating. She refused to allow the pain to get the better of her, walking and moving as much as she could. Resting also when she wasn’t required to stand.  
Lynn was waiting for the Royal family of Dadruben to meet at the border. They had not arrived as of yet so she sat waiting comfortably in her carriage. When she heard a commotion and looked out to see a fancy carriage surrounded by several armed guards approaching. When the carriage stopped, A young lady of about 15 years, dressed in pink and lace in the latest fashion, climbed out of the carriage assisted by the footman. Next was a motherly looking woman in a dark orange and gold dress. She must be the Queen, a tall man with dark hair dressed in finery joined her, taking her hand from the footman. He had Red doublet and a gold circlet around his brow. The King and Queen, She guesses. They enter the tent that had just been assembled. Taking a deep breath, for nerves and as preparation, She steps out of the carriage.  
Lynn missed the other gentleman who climbed off a horse and also joined the Royals in the tent as she stepped out of the carriage.  
“I am so excited mother!” A young female voice says.  
“Calm down, Rebecca.” A woman admonishes her.  
“I finally get to have a sister! “The girl Exclaims. “Do you think they will have trouble with her chair? There are a lot of roots and rock here.” Her voice sounds concerned.  
“It’s no trouble at all.” Lynn replies stepping into the tent.  
Everyone gasps. Lynn gives a proper and low curtsey to the king and queen. The Queen is the first to recover from her shock.  
“Oh, my Dear. Stand up.” The Queen exclaims, stepping up to Lynn and taking her hand with a smile. “You are lovely thing.” She looks at Lynn.  
“Hi. I am Rebecca.” The young lady in pink, introduces herself, she is bushing her cheeks the same color as her dress. She pulls Lynn into a gently hug. “I hope we can be lifelong friends.” She smiles.  
“I hope so too, Rebecca.” She winks at her.  
The Queen sits, guiding you to a chair, you stay standing as protocol demands as the King has not sat down. The king brings her a goblet, then addresses you.  
“Princess Lynn, it is a pleasure to meet you. We have only heard wonderful things about you.” He dazzles you with a smile. “This is our son James, your future husband.” He gestures to a tall young man who is standing in the shadows. When he steps into the light, Lynn’s breath catches in her throat. He is very handsome, with kind vibrant blue eyes, an angular jaw and a small cleft in his chin. His long hair pulled back in a tail at the nape of his neck. He smiles shyly at Lynn, holding out his right hand. He is wearing leather gloves.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince James.” Lynn smiles, taking his hand.  
“Bucky.” His voice is soft and low. “Call me Bucky… Please.” He dazzles her with a shy smile.  
“Bucky.” Lynn says his name softly with a smile looking into his eyes, getting lost in them.  
“Aww.” Rebecca croons.  
Bucky blushes breaking eye contact; he looks over at his little sister.  
Lynn spends the next hour with the Royal family in the tent enjoying refreshments. She sits shyly, conversing when spoken to by the Queen, King, or Rebecca. Bucky seems as shy as she feels. A Groomsman enters the tent and speaks with the King for a moment.  
“It looks as of the Horses are rested and ready.” The king announces. “Shall we head to the Palace?”  
The Queen and Rebecca agree quickly. Everyone steps out of the tent, the Queen and Rebecca climbing onto their carriage quickly. Lynn sees that all of her belongings have been transferred to a carriage in their train. She hesitates.  
“Come on Y/N.” Rebecca calls to her excitedly.  
Lynn smiles at her. “Let me stretch my legs a little.” She replies.  
Rebecca nods, sitting back in the carriage. Lynn walks around, over to where the horses are picketed. There is one large black war horse that draws her attention. The horse reaches out to her when she gets near. Lynn caresses his muzzle, talking to him sweetly.  
“I was coming over to warn you… I see it is unnecessary.” Bucky’s soft voice floats over her shoulder.  
“He is yours?” Lynn looks over at Bucky with a smile. “He is beautiful.” She says reaching to scratch the horses neck.  
“His name is Bastion.” Bucky says with a nod. “He seems to like you.” Bucky tilts his head watching as Bastion lips at your hair.  
“Well I like him.” Lynn giggles at Bastion, playfully pushing him away.  
“I have never seen him take to anybody.” Bucky replies in awe. “He barely likes me…. Won’t let anyone else touch him.” Bucky scoffs. Bastion takes that moment to snort at Bucky, before going back to try to pull the ribbon holding Lynn’s hair in its neat coif.  
“Oh! You little brat!” She cries out as her hair falls in curls around her shoulders. There is a short tug of war with the horse over the ribbon before he lets it go. Bucky laughs. His laugh is like music. Lynn turns to look at him and Bastion takes that moment to wuff through her hair.  
“My hair is not an apple!” She chides the horse once again pushing him away gently.  
“You are familiar with horses.” Bucky observes out loud.  
“Yes, I love to ride.” Lynn smiles whimsically. She would miss her old horse, Firecracker. He was a white gelding who would run like the wind. “It was the best therapy…” Lynn say sadly.  
“There you two are, we are just about ready to go.” The King strides over, taking his own horse and mounting.  
“Would you like to ride?” Bucky asks Lynn. The king gives him a disapproving look. Then sees the hopeful look in Lynn’s eyes. The king smiles knowingly.  
“Bastion can carry the two of you.” The King smiles with a nod. “Give you a chance to get to know one another.”  
Bucky untethered Bastion, and was about to ask how to assist Lynn onto the horses back without hurting her.  
“Do you think he will lay down for me?” Lynn asks after having looked for something to step up onto and not seeing anything.  
“I think we can do that.” Bucky says with a smile. Bucky tries twice to get Bastion to lay down. The first time the horse stubbornly refused, the second time, Bucky got him down but Bastion immediately rolled getting back to his feet.  
“May I?” Lynn asks Bucky taking the reins. Lynn reaches out petting Bastion on the neck, he bends his head towards her. Lynn whispers into his ear, petting him, asking him to lay down for you to ride. Then she steps back to begin directing Bastion to lay down. Bastion balks at first then does as he is asked. Once he is down, Lynn steps over and carefully swings her leg over his back securing her legs in the stirrups. As soon as Bastion feels her settle he climbs to his feet. Lynn reaches out scratching his neck and telling him he is a sweet boy. Bucky and the King had watched in awe.  
“We had a few horses that didn’t like that either.” Lynn smiles at the two men. Bucky then approaches. “You’ll have to remove my feet from the stirrups, I’m afraid.” Lynn frowns. Seated as she was, she didn’t have much control or feeling in her lower legs and feet.  
Bucky blushes, as he gently grasps her ankle in his left hand, and the stirrup in his right. He then lifts her foot out of the stirrup. Lynn almost thought that Bucky’s left hand on her ankle was hard, his fingers stiff. She really couldn’t tell as the feeling in her legs is not that good right now. He does the same for her other foot before climbing onto Bastion behind her after giving him a command to stand still. Once mounted Bucky leans over and places her feet on top of his in the stirrups.  
“Is this alright?” Bucky asks her settling behind you, placing a hand on your waist.  
“Yes.” Lynn smiles looking over her shoulder at him.  
Bucky reaches to hold her hands in his, as she has the reins, he begins directing Bastion with his legs and directing her hands with the reins. Once everyone has settled into the procession surrounded by the armed guards, yet not so close to the carriage and the King, Bucky takes his hands off Lynn’s allowing her the reins. It did not escape your notice that Bucky’s left hand did indeed feel harder, stiffer cooler than his right under the glove. Bucky placed his hands on his own thighs as they ride.  
“When Rebecca sees you riding astride like this, it will cause a scandal.” Bucky says over your shoulder with a chuckle. Lynn’s dress was draped over Bastions neck in the front, both of her ankles exposed a bit, the back of her dress was bunched up in-between the two. It was a cushion, keeping Lynn from grinding into him as the horse trotted along.  
“I-I had riding clothes.” Lynn blushes. “They were similar to men’s trousers. They did cause a big scandal as I got older. I wasn’t allowed to ride out in the country.”  
“Was, as in you didn’t bring them?” Bucky asks confused. “I understand how you wouldn’t be able to ride sidesaddle, so…”  
“My mother thought they were scandalous, she forbid me.” Lynn replies. “To be honest, I assumed that I wouldn’t be allowed to ride ever again. I mean who would let a poor cripple ride?” Lynn sighs.  
“I don’t see a cripple.” Bucky says softly behind her. “When you get settled, commission the tailor to make you a pair of these riding trousers, so you can go riding whenever you like.”  
“Really?” Lynn say happily.  
“Yes, of course.” Bucky smiles. He is already planning on finding you the perfect horse.  
“Thank you Bucky.” Lynn smiles leaning back against him. She feels his muscles moving under his shirt and coat. Suddenly there is a blast from a horn, and the guard tighten up around them.  
“What is that?” Lynn asks worriedly as Bucky reaches to take the reins from her hands. She felt Bastion tense underneath them at the sound as well.  
“Trouble.” Bucky says pulling Lynn tight to him as he tightens his grip on the reins. A blonde, muscular guard is suddenly at your side.  
“Bandits.” He says to Bucky. “Shouldn’t we get her into the carriage?” the blonde asks.  
“No time.” Bucky replies as the carriage in front of them lurches forward. “Hold on, Doll.” Bucky says to Lynn, and he kicks Bastion into a gallop. Lynn leans back into Bucky, trying to make herself as small as possible in his embrace. The Blonde guard is keeping pace with them on the right, He holds up a shield to protect the two royals when arrows begin to fly. Lynn distinctly hear a metallic “Ping!” as an arrow bounces off Bucky’s left bicep. Bucky takes both reins in his right hand; he protectively wraps his left around Lynn urging Bastion on faster. Lynn watches in horror then wonder as Bucky reaches out and deflects several arrows with his left hand. The entire entourage clears the forest and the onslaught ends. Several kilometers outside the forest the procession slows, eventually stopping altogether as one of the carriage horses was hurt.  
“You alright, Doll?” Bucky asks feeling down Lynn’s left leg to see of she was hurt.  
“Um, Yes... Excuse me!” She says indignantly as his hand roams down her leg.  
“I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t hit.” Bucky’s voice was tight. When she glances down she see there is an arrow protruding from his thigh.  
“OH MY!” Lynn exclaims “Bucky!”  
“It’s alright, Doll.” Bucky tries to calm her. “I’ve had worse.” He says as the procession begins moving again at a fast pace stopping all conversation. By the time the procession reaches the castle courtyard all of the horses are exhausted and Bucky had lost a lot of blood. Lynn had tried to staunch the bleeding, once. It was too difficult to do so while riding at a gallop, Bucky was more worried she would fall off the horse if she tried. Lynn had taken the reins from Bucky’s hands just before entering town, as he was getting weaker the more blood he lost. As soon as everyone was in the courtyard Lynn forced Bastion down, to allow her and Bucky to dismount. As soon as Bastion was down, Bucky slumped, sliding off the horses back. Groomsmen were at his side in seconds carrying him off to get medical attention. The Blond guard was at quickly at Lynn’s side, holding out a hand to help if she needed it to dismount Bastion. She instructed him on how best to help get her onto her feet. Bastion had stayed still, tired, sweaty and relieved to not be running. You scratch his neck, thanking him for being so brave and strong. One of the stablemen come to take him to cool down. He goes with the man calmly.  
“You seem to have a way with him.” The Blonde says standing next to Lynn. “I’m Steve.”  
“Thank you, Steve.” She looks up at the tall blonde.  
“Oh Thank goodness you are alright!” Rebecca comes running over. Lynn’s knees give out as Rebecca reaches her. “Lynn are you alright?” She gasps as Steve catches her before she hit the ground.  
“Oh, thank you.” Lynn looks up at Steve. He smiles reassuringly. “I am alright Rebecca.” She replies to the fussing Princess. “I think the ride was a little more strenuous than I thought.” Lynn blushes embarrassed. “I… Uh… am not sure I can walk at the moment.” She says softly.  
“OH! We should get you inside! You need to rest!” Rebecca exclaims.  
“May I?” Steve asks politely. Lynn nods, and he scoops her up bridal style.  
“Lead the way Princess.” Steve says to Rebecca.  
Rebecca leads Steve indoors and down a hallway and through a room filled with medieval sets of armor and into what can only assumed will be Lynn’s new bedroom. There was a large canopy bed at one end that Steve brought her over to. He set Lynn down on the bed gently before excusing himself from the room.  
“Should I call the physician?” Rebecca asks worriedly. “I am sure he will be happy to check on you once he tends to Bucky.” She continues, fussing.  
“I will be okay Rebecca.” Lynn tries to assure her again, grasping her hands to still her. “I’m more worried about Bucky.” She looks into Rebecca’s eyes.  
“I-i-I can go see…” Rebecca pales.  
“Its alright Rebecca. I am sure someone will let us know soon. IF you want to do something for me, I would appreciate if you can locate my valise? It has a yellow ribbon tied around it.”  
“Oh!” Rebecca exclaimed “Of course!” She runs off to find Lynn’s case.  
Lynn tries to position herself more comfortably, then looks about the room. The main color is teal; the accents are in a blue that reminds her of Bucky’s eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have been surprised that her room was on the ground floor, as they had apparently been under the assumption she was in a wheelchair. Lynn preferred to try to be independent as much as possible. She was glad she was able to surprise them when they met. Bucky was so shy at first. He is so handsome, so sweet, very kind. The feel of his strong muscles against you, how protective he was. How did he deflect those arrows? There was that metallic sound when the one his is upper arm, and he just held out his hand and the others bounced off of it. His hand felt so different when he touched you. Something isn’t right. His hand is obviously not natural. ‘Could that be why they are so willing to accept me?’ She thinks to herself. It would make sense. Lynn already knew she liked the Prince Heir. She could see herself falling in love with him very easily.  
Lynn’s Healer who traveled with her and had rode in the carriage with her luggage arrives with her valise with the yellow ribbon.  
“Her majesty sent me on, she was called upon by the Queen.” Renee, Lynn’s healer, lady-in-waiting and best friend informed her as she set down the case and began looking for her pharmaceuticals. She found the tincture handing it to Lynn. Who quickly downed the vile liquid, hoping it would ease her pain.  
“Why must you make them taste so badly!” Lynn gripes.  
“If I made them sweet, you would want them more often.” She teases.  
“If you made them sweeter, maybe I would take them as you tell me to not just when I hurt so badly I can’t stand it.” Lynn sasses back.  
“That might be something to think about.” Renee smiles.  
Several men arrive carrying trunks and other belongings into the room, a small group of maids following. The Housekeeper introduces herself and the young maids.  
“Miss if you’d care to come with me, I’ll show you to your room.” The housekeeper looks at Renee.  
“Thank you, Mam. Though I will probably be staying the Princess for the time being.” Renee smiles. “At least until she is settled.” Renee replies. Renee looks to Lynn for approval before following the Housekeeper out. The maids begin to unpack Lynn’s belongings, putting them away expertly. The tincture Renee gave her begins to make her drowsy. She relaxes as the maids’ work. The girls worked quickly and quietly, then leave to allow Lynn to rest.  
“How are you feeling?” Renee asks softly waking Lynn from her doze.  
“Better… I should probably get up and move before I get too stiff.” Lynn replies stretching a little.  
“Have you heard anything about Bucky?” She asks as Renee helps her stand.  
“You mean Prince James?” Renee asks raising an eyebrow.  
“He asked me to call him ‘Bucky’.” Lynn smile dreamily.  
Renee chuckles. “Prince James is resting... They are so archaic, here. They have no healers, as we do. They just cauterize the wound and bandage it.” Renee sighs. “Of course they would not allow me into see him.”  
“You’ll be at my side, when they allow me to see him. Don’t worry.” Lynn smiles at her and begins to tell her how kind and brave he is.  
“Your falling for him.” She smiles knowingly. “That is a good thing!” She remarks as Lynn looks at her smartly.  
There is a knock at your door, before the Housekeeper enters.  
“Begging your pardon, Your Majesty. There is a question if you will be joining the family for dinner, or if you would prefer it in your room. It would be yourself with the King and Queen, Miss. Rebecca has taken ill from today’s excursion.” The Housekeeper explains with a curtsey.  
Lynn looks to Renee, then reply. “I would be delighted to dine with Their Majesties… Thank you, Miss Barton.” You smile.  
“Excellent! Dinner is set at nine.” She beams. She curtseys and exits the room.  
“We have two hours; we need to get you dressed!” Renee exclaims.  
Renee helps rinse some of the travel dust off of and Lynn change into an evening gown for dinner. “I’ll have a bath waiting after dinner.” Renee promises sending her off with the attendant who came to guide her to the dining hall.  
“Princess Lynn. Thank you for joining us.” The King says as Lynn enters the dining room and curtsey. “Oh, none of that now. You are to be family!” He says waiving off her curtsey.  
“Come child, sit with us.” The Queen smiles.  
“I am so sorry about today’s mishap.” The King says escorting Lynn to her seat.  
“You were so brave through it all.” The Queen pats your hand. “Bucky is doing fine by the way, he should be up and moving in a day or so. He was so worried about you.” She smiles knowingly. “If you are feeling up to it, it would help his piece of mind if you could visit him. I am afraid he won’t truly rest, until he knows you are alright.” The Queen leans over whispering in Lynn’s ear.  
“Of course.” Lynn smiles.  
“You, my lass, are made of sterner stuff than our young daughter.” King George, gently pats her on the shoulder before taking his own seat. The dinner is quite an informal affair, the King and Queen treating Lynn as their own daughter. There is much laughter and conversation. Lynn finds herself adoring Queen Winifred who is very motherly. She can see where Bucky gets his charm and confidence from, King George is a delightful man so unlike her own father.  
After dinner Lynn is whisked away to her promised bath, where she is pampered and perfumed. Lynn is sitting by the fire, letting a maid brush her hair dry. She realizes it is too late at night to go visit the Prince. He needs to rest. When her hair is dry, Renee helps her into bed.  
In the early hours of the morning, a young page, of maybe 7 years old burst through door panting, waking Lynn out of sleep.  
“Begging your pardon, Majesty.” The boy pants with a short bow. “Um… The Prince… he is in an awful fit, he is asking to see you… He is fighting anyone who tries to-to stop him. Physic says he’s got a fever.” The poor boy hurriedly says. “If’n you’d come please. Help ‘em ta calm down?”  
“Of, course, young…” Lynn Looks at him questioningly.  
“Matthew, mum.” He says shyly.  
“Of course, Matthew. Thank you… Now if you would be so kind as to find someone who might help me climb the stairs, please?” Lynn asks him. Throwing her blanket off as Renee brings her a robe.  
“Yes’n Your Majesty.” Matthew bobs, dashing out of the room.  
Matthew returns with one of the strong guards, just as Renee gets the robe around Lynn. Both women decided there is no time to waste getting Lynn dressed or into one of her corsets.  
“Majesty.” The guard bows. “Clint, at your service.”  
“Can you carry me to the Prince, Clint, please.” Lynn ask him kindly.  
“Of course, Your Majesty.” He bows again before approaching and scooping Lynn into his arms. He swiftly carries her up the three flights of stairs, Renee following.  
“Let me go!” Bucky yells. “I must see to Y/N!”  
“Prince! Your Majesty! Please. You will only hurt yourself further!” Lynn hears an elderly male voice wail.  
“Bucky! Stop!” Steve’s orders.  
“Is she alright, Steve? She wasn’t hurt, was she?” Lynn hears Bucky’s slurred questions. He sounds like some of her father’s men when they have had too much to drink. Lynn glances at Renee; she nods to her.  
Clint kicks at the door, unable to knock. A thin, elderly man opens the door. The elderly man looks at the scene before him.  
“This is Her Majesty, Princess Lynn, Bucky’s betrothed.” Clint says to the elderly man. “Princess this is the royal Physician, Henry Leif.” Clint introduces.  
“Let me up!” Bucky roars and begins to once again struggle with Steve.  
“Bucky.” Lynn calls to him as Clint pushes in walking past the Physician. “I am here.”  
“Lynn?” Bucky freezes and looks over at her. Bucky is bare chested; the blankets had fallen to the floor in all the struggles. He is in only undershorts, a bandage stained with blood wrapped around his thigh. His whole body glistening with sweat. Lynn can now see the metal plates that cover a portion of his left chest and make up his left arm down to his hand.  
“Yes, Dear.” She replies as Clint brings her closer to him. “Lay back for me?” she smiles at him sweetly.  
Bucky does as she asks, allowing Steve and the Physician to cover him. Clint sets Lynn on the bed next to him on his right. Bucky reaches out to her caressing her check with is left hand. His eyes widen as he sees his only metal hand and begins pulling away from her. Lynn grasps his hand before he moves to far, holding it once again up to her cheek and she leans into his hand, closing her eyes with a smile. when she opens her eyes, still holding his hand Lynn brings it to her lips kissing the palm, before smiling up at him. He watches her in awe, Lynn sees the moment he falls for her completely in his eyes.  
“You are unhurt?” Bucky asks, looking Lynn over.  
“I am well, Dear.” She smiles at him. “You on the other hand are ill and need to rest.” Lynn runs her hand through Bucky’s hair. He closes his eyes and relaxes back against the pillows.  
Lynn hears Renee arguing softly with the Physician across the room. Steve has stepped over near them and was holding his hand. You turn your head to see Renee out of the corner of your eye, reach out to Steve and the familiar glow of her healing surround Steve’s hand. The Physician stops arguing and stares in wonder at Steve’s hand. He must have broken some fingers in the struggle with the Prince. Renee then looks over at Lynn.  
“Bucky, my love.” Lynn says softly still playing with his hair. He opens his eyes; it takes a moment for him to focus on her.  
“Lynn?” He smiles dreamily.  
“My healer is here; she would like to help you. Will you allow her to help you?”  
Bucky nods, not looking away from Lynn. Renee approaches his left side where the wound is.  
“His fever is strong. I may only be able to break the fever. Leaving the healing of the wound for another time.” She says after touching his forehead.  
“Do what you can for him, Renee. Don’t over tax yourself.” Lynn looks at her with concern.  
“You know I always do.” She smiles. She deftly exposes the wound, unwrapping it from the bandage. Bucky hisses as the bandage clung to the wound. As she said they cauterize the wound. The whole thing was an angry looking infected burn.  
All of the men in the room watched in awe as Renee holds her hands above the wound and a silver white glow emits from her hands in to the wound.  
“Bucky.” Lynn call his focus back to her. She gets lost in the swirling blue of his eyes for a moment.  
“Thank you for protecting me.” Lynn dazzles him with a smile.  
“Anything for you, Lynn.” He smiles back. Lynn watches as he becomes exhausted in front of her. It’s a byproduct of Renee’s workings. “Sleep, Love.” She tells him as he once again relaxes into the pillows as she plays with his hair. Renee is redressing the wound that now looks clean, any sign of infection gone. She pulls a clean bandage and some herbs from her small valise she always carries.  
“Do not touch this.” She looks sharply at the Physician. “I’ll be back in few hours to check on him and continue the healing.” She looks at the man sharply. The Physician nods at her cowering near the door.  
“The Prince just needs to rest. The fever is broken. He will wake sore. Do not let him get out of this bed.” She instructs Steve and the Physician.  
“Clint?” Lynn calls out to the guard who carried her here. She reaches out to him as he once again scoops her up to carry her back to her chambers. Renee once again follows.  
Clint places Lynn on her bed and Renee helps her get settled before she collapses onto the bed next to Lynn, tired from healing the Prince.  
“Rest.” Lynn tells her as she attempts to get up and move to her own bed that is on the other side of the room. Her bed was for the maid who was to attend Lynn at night if she needed anything. Renee has had that bed since she became Lynn’s healer. Since you unable to walk on your own without the aid of the corsets that Renee spelled for her. “I don’t think either of us will be needed or called upon for several hours yet.” Lynn smiles at her.  
“He is totally smitten with you.” She smiles snuggling closer to Lynn, like they did when they were children. Renee is only a few years older than Lynn and had been an apprentice to her old healer since she was young; She is Lynn’s best friend.  
“I am very smitten with him!” Lynn smiles whimsically with a light laugh. “I wonder what happened to his arm?” she asks aloud.  
“Does it bother you?” Renee asks playing with Lynn’s hair.  
“No.” She smiles. “It is a part of him….” You blush. “I adore every part of him!” The two begin to giggle. Renee yawns.  
“Get a nap.” Lynn tell her smoothing her hair, pulling her head onto her shoulder.

A few hours late after a refreshing nap, Renee and Amber, the dressing maid, get Lynn dressed for the day in a beautiful amethyst dress that looks beautiful on her. Lynn had received an invitation from Rebecca to join her in the gardens.  
“Renee when your done just come back here and rest. I should be good in the gardens with Vanessa.” Lynn tells her. “Tell Bucky I hope he is feeling better soon.” Lynn smiles. Lynn follows Amber out to the gardens while Renee goes to give Prince James another healing. Lynn is brought out into the most beautiful grotto she has ever seen. There was a small waterfall in the center surrounded by flowers and greenery. A few small benches that disappeared into the landscape surrounding it. Off to the left there was a gazebo surrounded by roses. Rebecca was at one of the benches by the waterfall tossing a small ball to a little fluffy dog who would chase it and bring it back to her.  
“Lynn!” She jumps up rushing to her and hugging Lynn as she entered the garden. “I am so happy to see you!” she gushes. Dragging her back to the bench.  
“This is Toby.” She introduces Lynn to the little fluffy dog. The dog is about the size of both her hands put together, and mostly made of creamy fluff. The dog jumps into Lynn’s lap and after licking her fingers he curls up and lays down. “He is a Pomlap, they are bred to be lap, hand and foot warmers along as a constant companion.” Rebecca smiles at Lynn reaching to pet the dog. Lynn pet the fluffy dog; his fur is soft like silk.  
“He is soft.” Lynn smile. Rebecca then launches into how she helped in their breeding and development. She trains the dogs to lay in special muffs that one holds in their hands. They will take themselves out when then need and will come right back to their owner. She has given a few of the pups to some of the nobles in the court. Lynn sits enjoying Rebecca’s enthusiasm. Rebecca is 15 with the same dark hair and blue eyes as her brother. Lynn ask Rebecca if they could walk about the gardens, she is glad to show Lynn the different hidden treasures. Lynn wanders from Rebecca as she is going on about the fish in the pond to a beautiful willow tree nearby. As Lynn get closer you see a small swing inside the drooping boughs of the tree.  
“I see you have found our swing.” A male soft voice says from behind Lynn. Turning she smile up at the Prince.  
“Bucky!” Lynn exclaim in surprise.  
“Your friend, she outdid herself.” He smiles leaning down to Lynn on the cheek.  
“So I see.” She remarked, looking him up and down. He is dressed in blue trousers and a cream doublet. “I’d yell at her only she is paying for it enough.” Lynn remarks.  
“Yes, she explained how it exhausts her. I had Steve take her to your chambers.” He smiles at Lynn. “Would you care to?” Bucky asks motioning towards the swing.  
“I-I shouldn’t.” Lynn replies. He only smiles at her.  
“Would you care to see the roses?” He offers.  
“That would be nice.” Lynn smiles taking his arm. He guides her slowly through the gardens, telling her stories of his childhood and the antics he answered his friend Steve got into. Steve is the Captain of the guard and as close to him as a brother.  
“This is where Steve and I got into a fight with the kitchen boys. We were such scrawny kids. We almost beat them though…” Bucky chuckles. “That is when my father put us training in the guard.”  
“I doubt you were ever scrawny.” Lynn smile up at him admiring his broad shoulders. He escorts her around a corner into a beautiful gazebo. Forsythia draping across and hanging down from it, making it like a romantic getaway from a picture book.  
“It's so lovely!” Lynn marvels.  
“Not so lovely as you.” Bucky replies watching you. Turning to face him, Lynn realizes she are very close to him. She can feel the heat radiating off of him, he leans down, she feels his breath on her face. Lynn lifts her chin up towards him. His lips are soft, warm and gentle. His hand combs into her hair as he deepens the kiss and his left hand on her waist pulls her closer to him.  
“Where did you two go off to.” Lynn hears Rebecca’s voice calling.  
Lynn breaks the kiss bushing as she finds her hands on his chest. Bucky smiles at Lynn conspiringly, before letting her go and taking a step back from her.  
“There you are!” Rebecca turns the corner into the gazebo. She looks at the two and winks.  
“It's almost time for tea with Mother.” Rebecca scrunched her nose. “She wants to talk about the wedding.”  
The wedding that is less than a month away. Lynn’s parents will not be in attendance; Lynn was never more than a burden to her father. As the only heir and female, unable to inherit the throne in her kingdom, she was only as good as the alliance she could provide. Her father truly thought her worthless as he had decided that no one wanted a cripple for a wife, Princess or not. He had been surprised when Bucky’s father had approached him for her hand. Once the arrangements were made your father all but threw you out of the kingdom. Lynn’s mother had loved her. She took care of her, got her the healers, stood up for her in front of her father. She was heartbroken to have Lynn leave. Lynn missed her already. She could not attend the wedding as Lynn’s father refused.  
“Bucky, Mother will be so happy to see you are up and doing so well.” Rebecca chatters along cheerfully.  
“I can’t imagine how much that hurts! I thought you would be laid up for a few days.” She says confused. Bucky looks at Lynn, she nods.  
“It doesn’t hurt at all Rebecca.” Bucky says slapping his thigh.  
“Oh! Bucky don’t do that; you’ll only make it worse!” She fussed at him.  
“Its okay Rebecca… Its healed. There is no wound.” Bucky replies.  
“But how? Wounds like that don’t heal overnight. I-I had heard the Physic say it was infected.” Rebecca shivers.  
“Lynn’s healer.” Bucky replies looking at her affectionately.  
“You mean the girl with the silver hair and lavender eyes?” Rebecca asks.  
“Yes, her name is Renee. She has been with me since I was little.” Lynn Replies.  
“So your healers really have magic?” Rebecca asks conspiringly in hushed tones.  
“Is magic that bad?” Lynn asks her back in the same hushed tones. She already knew magic was not outlawed here. Lynn was actually surprised that there weren’t healers in the palace.  
“No, it’s outlawed or anything. I’ve just never seen magic.” She whispers the word magic.  
“I can’t promise to change that. Renee is a Healer. Let’s hope you never need her ‘magic’.” Lynn reply to Rebecca.  
The three reach the table where the Queen is seated waiting for tea. Lynn curtseys, before she is invited to join her for tea.  
“Bucky, Dear. It is good to see you up and about.” The Queen smiles. “I heard you had a rather rough morning.” She winks at Lynn.  
“Yes, Mother. I am feeling much better now.” He smiles after helping Lynn to her seat he kisses her on the cheek before helping his sister to her seat then sitting himself.  
The Queen shares all that is happening for the wedding what she asks from Lynn are the colors and flowers she would like to have. She has a dress fitting planned for Lynn after tea as well. Lynn shares how she loved how the flowers looked in the gazebo. Lynn had totally expected all the decisions to be made for her, and were at a loss as what to suggest. The Queen even asked Bucky’s opinion and he has several ideas that sounded lovely. After Tea Lynn was whisked away with the Queen, her dressing maid, Amber and Renee in attendance to try on gowns for the wedding. All three of the gowns designed by the tailor, would not allow her to wear your current be-spelled corsets. They were all beautiful gowns; it would take Renee more time than they had to put a spell on a garment Lynn could wear with the dresses. Lynn had really had hoped to walk down the aisle on her wedding day.  
“I have another dress.” The Tailor states. “It is not in the traditional color; I was saving it for the coronation. It will suit nicely with the corset you wear.” He tells Lynn and the Queen.  
The Tailor then brings out a metallic silver ball gown. The top is very risqué as there are no sleeves. “Meant to be worn with the Royal mantle.” The Taylor explains. The neckline is a soft hearts shape following the top of the chest. The waist is small and then bells out into a full skirt. The material feels like silk, it is light and soft. There are no adornments or train to the dress. It is exquisite in its simplicity and color. The fabric flows like molten silver as Lynn puts it on.  
“Stunning.” The Queen says looking at Lynn in the gown  
The only worry was it was sleeveless, Lynn almost felt as if she were showing too much skin, at the same time it was freeing. There were no restrictive or meddlesome sleeves. She admired looking in the mirror at herself, looking beautiful.  
“We will have to adjust the colors of the wedding a bit.” The Queen smiled. “Silver instead of gold, cool colors instead of warm.” She smiled.  
“Of course..” The Tailor began. “I will make a train, long and flowing…” He illustrates. “Maybe make it as a cape?” He asks the Queen.  
“No cape, leave her shoulders bare. Attached the train here.” The Queen waves at the top back of the dress. “Make it detachable, please.”  
The Queen looks at Lynn. “I have just the thing! It’s been in the vault for generations. It will be perfect with the sleeveless dress!” The Queen disappears into a closet as Lynn stands still allowing the tailor and his assistant to make the necessary adjustments to the dress. When the Queen returns she has a mass of diamonds and chains. She places them around Lynn’s neck and begins arranging the strings diamonds over her shoulders and arms. They drape over her shoulders like a short cape ending at the elbows. They complement the silver dress as if they were made for it. The earrings are a simple teardrop shaped diamonds. The Tiara the Queen has for Lynn brought tears to her eyes. It was the one her mother had worn on her wedding day. The Tiara was a simple band with diamonds separated by amethysts that were the lightest of purple, you almost couldn’t tell they were purple. The gems vary in size, the largest in the front growing smaller as they went to the sides.  
“Your mother sent this to me for you.” The Queen says in Lynn’s ear after placing on her head. “She wanted you to have something of her on your wedding day.” The Queen smiles, hugging her comfortingly as she tries not to cry.  
“Thank you.” Lynn smile when Queen lets her go.  
Lynn looks at herself in the mirror once again, she cannot believe that the beauty before her is really her. Lynn is tugged back to reality as the Tailor pulls on her dress trying to make sure it will stay up without trouble.  
The next few days Lynn spends sequestered with the Queen, trying on more gowns and planning the dress for the coronation. Neither the King or Queen are stepping down. This coronation is for the Heirs to the throne. In this kingdom the Heir, male or female, cannot be crowned the Heir until they are wed. Lynn is expected to co-rule along with Prince James. Something she did not expect as in her own kingdom the rule is strictly done by the King. The Queen is strictly to provide and Heir and look pretty, nothing more. Not that Lynn knows nothing of politics, her mother made sure she had tutors and knew the laws of surrounding kingdoms as one day she would marry into one of them. The Coronation will happen three days after the wedding. The Tailor was a talented man; who Lynn swore knew magic. The colors of the fabric he had was phenomenal, every shade of blue, purple, yellow and red imaginable. With the help of the Queen Lynn choses a rich amethyst fabric for the Coronation gown in the same style as the wedding gown. Sleeveless, heart shaped neckline tight bodice and a large flaring skirt. The Tailor was going to sew jewels onto the bodice and across the skirt in the shape of stars. The Royal Mantle was being remade in the purple and silver colors of the new Royal House. Lynn longed to be outside in the sunshine rather than cooped up with the Tailor. One good thing would come of being with the Tailor, he was going to fashion her new riding clothes. Something of a split skirt design as to not scandalize the countryside. She was excited about the idea of going riding again.  
With the wedding now only two weeks away the Queen was satisfied with the wedding and Coronation dresses would not be ready for another week. Lynn woke this morning with no tasks. She was feeling tired and sore still from standing still for hours on end as the Tailor and his assistants practically sewed dresses onto her. She wanted to just lounge in bed all day. Renee had other ideas.  
“Get up, Come on.” Renee scolds her. “You will only get worse if you lay about and you know it.” She hands you a cup of tea. “Drink this and get up.” She turns leaving Lynn with the cup in her hands. Lynn first smells then sips the tea. It is bitter and cold.  
“UGH! Where do you get this stuff?” She wrinkled her nose at the tea.  
“Just drink it. I haven’t had time to get sweet herbs yet.” She directs Lynn. “Steve had promised to take me to the next market day to look for you.”  
“Steve?” Lynn asks raising your eye at her.  
“He is a nice young man.” Renee looks at Lynn. “Drink!” She nods to the cup.  
Lynn gulps the tea as fast as she can, shaking her head at the bitter taste. She does notice she is already feeling better, sighing contentedly.  
“See. If you would just take things when I give them to you instead of fighting me, you would feel so much better!” Renee teases.  
“Tell me about Steve, Then.” Lynn scrunches her nose at Renee as she helps her to the edge of the bed and begins putting her into her corset. Standing, Amber rushes over to help finish dressing Lynn. She puts Lynn in one of her simpler gowns. One of Lynn’s favorites actually, the sleeves end at her elbows. There are no frills or extra fabric to catch on things. It is in a rose pink that makes her skin glow. Once dressed with her hair done up, Renee escorts her out into the gardens.  
“Steve is very sweet. He tells me I am beautiful.” Renee beams.  
“I’ve always told you, you are beautiful.” Lynn teases. Renee sticks her tongue out at her.  
“He is smart, very passionate about people’s freedom. He is a gentleman, and oh, so easy on the eyes.”  
“Sounds like someone is smitten.” Lynn squeezes her arm teasingly.  
“You would know.” She teases back.  
“Where are we going?” Lynn asks her as she notices they are walking past the gardens.  
“To the stables.” Renee replies. “You cannot ride, right now, but I know how you love horses.”  
“OH!” Lynn smiles excitedly hurrying her steps.  
To get the stables one has to pass the practice ground. There are several guardsmen slashing and hacking at each other in their armor as they pass. The two ladies are almost fully past the practice ground when the sight before them brings them to a standstill.  
Bucky is in breeches and a light linen shirt, the left sleeve ripped off exposing his metal arm, squared off against Steve and Clint. Steve is also dressed in a linen shirt and breeches; Clint has on padding on in place of armor. Some of Bucky’s hair has fallen loose from the tail at his neck. Sweat glistens at his collar and down his chest through the open linen shirt. Lynn watches in awe as the men move in a deadly dance with weapons. Bucky is armed only with a broadsword. Steve and Clint Both have a broad sword and shield. Bucky quickly makes what would have been a killing blow to Clint. Leaving the fight to just Steve and himself.  
“Hypnotic, isn’t it.” Clint comes up behind the two of women, startling them both out of their daze. The two men are evenly matched. “They will do that all day.” Clint nods to them. “Neither gaining or losing ground. Never letting the other win or lose…. Truth be told I think The Prince is the better of the two, but don’t tell them that.” Clint whispers in Lynn’s ear making her smile.  
“Aww look, they are showing off your you.” Clint says making the two ladies blush as Steve strikes out with his sword and Bucky deflects his blow with his left hand and strikes out with his sword in his right hitting Steve’s shield. Feeling self-conscious Lynn pushes Renee onto moving on to the stables with a smile at Clint.  
The stables are huge, larger than Lynn’s Father’s, the horses healthier looking. Lynn sees Bastion in one of the closest stalls. He neighs at her excitedly. She approaches him slowly as there are other War Horses on either side of him. Bastion stretches out to reach her as she get closer.  
“Careful, Milady.” A crisp voice says from behind her calls. “He has somewhat of an attitude, that one.”  
Lynn turns to see a tall muscular man dressed in working garb, leather and coarse linen. She recognizes him as the one who took Bastion away the day she arrived.  
“Thank you Stable Master.” Lynn smiles at him.  
“Beggin your Pardon, Your Majesty.” The man bows.  
“Thank you, it’s quite alright, Master…”  
“Thom.” He bows again.  
“Master Thom. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Lynn looks over her shoulder at a very impatient Bastion.  
“Is it alright if I greet, Bastion?” She asks the Stable Master.  
“Of course, Your Majesty.” Thom ushers her over to him.  
“Please call me Lynn.” She says to him reaching out to Bastion and letting him lip her hands.  
“Here you are Milady, Lynn.” Master Thom hands her a small apple. “Just don’t be telling his master you got that from me.” He winks.  
“Oh is that how it is Thom.” A familiar voice calls from the stable entryway. “No wonder he likes you so well.” Bucky comments lightly. He is smiling as he walks up clapping Thom on the shoulder. Bucky has his doublet on, a dark green, it is open in the front as if he just pulled it on. “Not that Princess Lynn needs to bribe him.” He says as he watches her feed the apple to Bastion. Bastion gobbles the apple greedily before leaning into Lynn for scratches. While Lynn is distracted scratching his neck and chin, Bastion once again steals her hair ribbon.  
“Oh, you brat!” Lynn exclaim as Bastion moves to the back of his stall out of reach with the ribbon. He playfully tosses his head making the ribbon float in the air, teasingly. “Bring that back!” She laughs at Bastion. Bucky, Renee and Thom are laughing behind her as well.  
“So much for your hair.” Renee says, Lynn’s perfectly coiffed curls were now cascading down her shoulder and back.  
“I like it much better this way.” Bucky smiles. Lynn looks at him in shock. It wasn’t the fashion for a lady to have her hair down when out it public. The last time the best she could do to fix her hair before riding was to tie the ribbon to hold it in a tail.  
“Allow me to rescue your ribbon.” Bucky steps into Bastion’s stall approaching the horse.  
“You could start a new fashion…” Renee says to you quietly. “After all your wedding dress…” She winks at Lynn.  
Bucky returns triumphantly with the ribbon, Bastion trying to reach it over his shoulder. “Thom, you don’t happen to have another one of those apples do you?” Bucky asks pushing Bastion’s nose away from him.  
“Of course, Milord.” Thom produces another apple from his pocket. Bucky hands the horse the apple and deftly exits the stall.  
“Your ribbon, Milady.” Bucky bows to Lynn.  
“Oh, My Hero!” She teases kissing him on the cheek quickly accepting his gift. Bucky blushes at the kiss.  
“Master Thom.” Bucky looks to at him. “Have you had any thought to my request?” Bucky asks.  
“Yes, Milord.” Thom glances at Lynn. “I had wanted to speak with you about that.” He says warily.  
“Very good.” Bucky smiles looking down at Lynn. “Since this concerns you, would you care to walk with us?” Bucky holds his arm out to her.  
“Oh, Of Course.” Lynn smiles, slightly confused. She takes his arm. She doesn’t fail to see that Steve has walked up behind Renee and offered her his arm. They begin speaking in hushed tones.  
“I believe I found the right type you are looking for, Milord.” Thom says guiding everyone through the sables to the pasture. “The twins?” Bucky asks him, as they step into the sunshine. Looking in the direction Bucky is looking Lynn sees two of the most gorgeous mares she has ever seen. Both are black with white mane and tails.  
“Aye, The Twins.” Thom nods at them. “They are sisters to your own. Just as fiery, loyal and brave. Willow is more gentle of the two. Mist is stubborn like her brother.” Thom explains. “Their Dam was the sweetest thing that ever lived… To much the father in them.” Thom goes on.  
“I was going to wait and give you this as a wedding present, but seeing you in the stables I couldn’t resist.” Bucky smiles at Lynn. “Let’s go see if they like you.” Bucky ushers on towards them. These two were also trained war horses. They usually chose their riders as they needed to be able to trust them in battle as much as the fighter on their back needed to trust them.  
“A war horse?” Lynn asks still surprised.  
“I know you are and experienced rider. You can handle them. Truth to tell all of our riding horses are trained.” Bucky say nonchalantly.  
Lynn shakes her head, baffled. Her father always complained how costly it was to train war horses. Here Bucky is offering one as a gift.  
“If they both like you, they are yours.” Bucky says softly in Lynn’s ear as they stop at the fence.  
“Bucky, that is too much!” She exclaims in shock.  
“Nothing is too good for my Bride.” Bucky says looking her in the eyes before kissing her hand.  
Master Thom lets out a shrill whistle and the two mares come galloping towards him. Stopping just before the fence. They dance in front of everyone gathered, before they both look at Lynn. She steps closer to the fence reaching out to the horses. Lynn realizes one of the two is a half hand larger than the other. The smaller one has a star on her forehead.  
“Mist, this is Princess Lynn.” Thom says behind her as the larger horse smells and lips at her hand.  
“Willow, Princess Lynn.” Thom says as the smaller horse pushes her sister out of the way to check on Lynn. Lynn smiles reaching her other hand out to scratch at Mist while Willow lips her other hand. Mist leans into the ministrations. Willow then steps up lifting her head above the fence reaching out and pawing at the round. Lynn looks to see Willow looking at Renee.  
Bucky nods to Renee when she looks at Lynn and at the horse. Steve encourages her to step closer. Renee was always Lynn’s riding companion and just as comfortable around horses as she is. She steps up reaching out to Willow who begins to smell her hair. Quickly Willow is trotting off with the ribbon that was in Renee’s hair. Renee’s long straight hair falls down her shoulders and back, its length reaching her waist. Mist then comes over to investigate her hair, then Lynn’s. Willow is prancing around with the ribbon tossing it playfully.  
“Who was it that was more like her brother?” Renee asks watching Willow play causing everyone to laugh.  
“Willow!” Lynn calls out to the horse who comes right over to her handing her the ribbon.  
“Thank you Willow.” Lynn scratches her ears. This whole time Mist is checking Lynn out and leaning into her every touch.  
“I think they’ve made their choices.” Steve says as Willow is once again playing with Renee’s hair.  
“I believe they have.” Thom says with finality and walks away.  
Renee looks at you shocked, you face mirroring hers. Both men chuckle.  
“This is perfect, The Twins for you both. They are just as inseparable at the two of you are.” Bucky laughs causing the two women to blush.  
“Not any more so than you two!” Lynn fires back. Bucky has shared many stories of his antics with Steve growing up the other day in the garden. Prompting her to share similar stories of her and Renee.  
Allowing the horses to go back to romping in the field the four move off to the gardens, where Bucky orders tea. They spend the rest of the afternoon laughing, telling stories, and falling more in love.

 

Lynn woke the day of her wedding feeling exhausted. There have already been several days of greeting, meeting, and entertaining the several Monarchs and nobility that have arrived from afar for the wedding. Lynn had gone to bed late, did not sleep well even with several of Renee’s potions. She was breaking her fast in bed, grumpy and in pain.  
“My hair was just washed; why must we wash it again?” Lynn grumps.  
“Because you must smell good and look perfect today.” Amber smiles.  
“The bath will help you feel better, after that we will set you in the comfiest chair by the fire and you can nap.” Renee says bringing Lynn another potion. She tastes it expecting bitter only to find it flavored with lavender and honey.  
“Wow. That taste a lot better.” Lynn comments drinking the potion.  
“Steve took me to the market yesterday, while you were at tea with the Queen and her guests.”  
“Oh, Steeeve.” Lynn sing song the name teasingly.  
Renee and Amber get Lynn into a bath scented with lavender. Attendants massage her, polishing her nails, pampering her feet.  
“If I had this before bed last night I would have slept so much better.” She moans pleasantly as they work on her. One of Rebecca’s fluffy dogs runs into your room as you are sitting at the fire, Amber combing out your hair to dry.  
“Hello little one.” You greet it as it jumps up into your lap. This is the runt the last litter of pups that were born before Lynn’s arrival. He was a little smaller than the others and would come seek her out whenever he could get away.  
“Krykhitka!” Rebecca comes running into the room after the pup. The dog had settled in Lynn’s lap stands up and starts barking at Rebecca.  
“Hey, hey! Krykhitka! Shhhhh.” Lynn tries to calm down the dog.  
“I am so sorry, Lynn” Rebecca stammers trying to pick up the little dog on her lap.  
“Its okay, Rebecca.” Lynn tries to calm her down.  
“I am so sorry; Mother will be so upset at me for disturbing you.” Rebecca goes on nervously.  
“Its fine, Rebecca.” The pup was still barking at her. “Why don’t you leave him here. He obviously doesn’t want to leave.” Lynn laughs at the pup jumping around on her lap, barking and avoiding Rebecca’s hands.  
“A-are you sure?”  
“Yes, he is fine. Now go get ready!! Before your Mother does come looking for you!” Lynn smiles at her.  
“Oh!” Rebecca cries then dashes out of the room. The dog once again settles in Lynn’s lap.  
“Kyrkhhitka, It is going to be a long day, Think we can handle it?” Lynn sighs talking to the dog, who then licks at her fingers as she pets him absently. Lynn soon begins to doze, the comfort of the pup in her lap, and the attendant brushing her hair relaxing her.  
“Lynn. It’s time to get dressed.” Renee gently wakes her. She hands Lynn another potion, before helping her dress. Lynn had spoken with the Queen, and since she was beginning a new fashion as it was she wanted to also leave her hair down some, especially since Bucky had said he liked it. The Queen agreed, liking the idea. Lynn’s hair was in loose curls down her back. The Tiara was to be the only adornment holding her hair back from her face. Lynn was admiring herself in the mirror in the dress when the Queen walks into the room.  
“Oh! You look so Lovely!!” She cheers clapping her hands. She had attendants with her carrying jewelry. The attendant directly behind her was hidden from view, as Lynn turned and curtseyed to the Queen.  
“Oh stop that!” she waves her hand. “For goodness sakes child. In a few short hours you will out-rank me as Queen heir!” she chided.  
“Let’s put on the finishing touches.” She smiles, stepping out of the way of the attendants. Lynn stares in shock at the person in front of her. She is smiling brightly with watery eyes, in her shaky hands is Your mother’s tiara.  
“MOTHER!” Tears fall down Lynn’s cheeks as she embraces her mother.  
“Lynn! Darling!! You look so beautiful!” She says holding Lynn at arm’s length.  
“Mother, how?” Lynn asks knowing her father forbid mother from coming.  
“I took a carriage.” She states blatantly. “I was not going to miss my only daughter’s wedding!”  
“Father will be so angry!” Lynn frets.  
“Let him! I have dealt with his temper and ideals for long enough.” She says unabashed. “Now enough about me.” She looks at you in your dress. “You really do look beautiful.” She smiles.  
“Oh! Thank you, Mother!” Lynn gushes. She turns and spontaneously hugs the Queen. “Thank you!”  
“Your welcome, My Dear.” She says in her ear.  
“Here, let’s get this on you.” Lynn’s Mother smiles, holding the Tiara. “Stand up straight.” She looks her in the eye before reaching up to place the tiara in her hair. “Oh!” She tears up stepping aside for the other attendants to place the remaining jewelry on her.  
“Stunning!” Both Queens state looking at Lynn.  
“Oh, My baby girl!” Lynn’s mother gushes.  
The attendants leave, Bucky’s Mother allows Lynn to have time with her Mother by going to look after her own daughter. Lynn’s mother brings her over to sit.  
“So What do you think of your Prince? Is he kind?” She asks knowing that is the best one can hope for in an arranged marriage like this.  
“He is wonderful!” Lynn gushes. “He is sweet and kind and generous and smart, brave….. Handsome too!” She says dreamily.  
Lynn’s Mother smiles knowingly. “You love him?”  
“I believe I do!” Lynn gushes. “He is nothing like anyone I’ve ever met. Everyone here has been so wonderful.” She smiles. “No one has treated me differently.”  
Lynn’s mother looks over at the wheeled chair that was in the room. then over to Lynn with sad eyes.  
“Has it been that bad?” She asks.  
“That only showed up this morning…. A gift from Father.” Lynn says derisively. “Bucky wants to take me horseback riding, as soon as the tailor has my outfit ready!” She changes the subject. Lynn’s Mother gives her a curious look at the name she said then in shock at horseback riding.  
“You should see the outfit mother, it’s nothing like what I wore at home, the Tailor has fashioned a split skirt that you can’t even tell is not a skirt! Bucky has given me a horse as a wedding present. She is beautiful, all black with a white hair. Her name is Mist. She has such a personality!” Lynn goes on telling her mother all the wonderful things that have been happening until Renee comes to tell them it’s time just as there is a crack of thunder.  
“Don’t worry everything is indoors. The Priest said it was going to rain.” Renee replies. “He was right.” She smiles.  
Renee walks with Lynn to the back of the church, the only place big enough to hold everyone indoors. There are white curtains and swaths of cloth with bouquets of white flowers on every pew. There were flowers draped everywhere and hanging from the canopy where Lynn and Bucky will say their vows. Lynn begins her walk down the aisle, a chorus is singing some song she doesn’t even hear. All she can focus on is Bucky. He is standing under the canopy in sleek dark trousers and a form fitting silver and black doublet. His dark hair is loose, framing his face, his blue eyes sparkle when he sees Lynn and an angelic smile appears on his face. Lynn wants to run to him, to take his hand and hold onto him forever. She steps slowly, hearing gasps from some of the crowd. Most probably didn’t know she could walk as her father kept her hidden and always talked down about her. Lynn smiles proudly watching as Bucky was getting closer and closer.  
“You look beautiful.” Bucky says to her when she is finally at his side.  
“You too.” Lynn blushes her voice thick with emotion.  
The Priest begins the ceremony, that for the couple goes by in a blur. They say their vows, exchange rings. Bucky gulps nervously as the Officiant says “You may now kiss the Bride.” Cupping Lynn’s cheek in his hand he gently leans down, his lips are just as soft as they were before. Lynn loses herself in him as his hand slides into her hair; he breaks the kiss as cheering begins all around them. Both blush, looking at the gathering around them.  
The banquet courses afterwards are tasty but tedious; There is much laughter and comradery. Lynn was feeling nervous about the dancing, she had little practice this past week and it was difficult for her. The Royal Couple was expected to perform the first dance.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Bucky tells Her taking her hand. Lynn steps into place and curtseys as the music starts. She begins the dance perfectly; Bucky then does something unexpected at the place when Lynn always begins to falter. He places his hands on her waist and he gently lifts her a small amount off the floor. He places her feet on his taking her hands once again and begins waltzing around the room with her. If anyone noticed they never said as he gracefully spun around the dancefloor.  
Both are breathless, smiling and laughing at the end of the dance. As he slows he once again reaches for her face, kissing her as he did the first time in the gazebo. He supports Lynn back to their seats, allowing the gathering to begin dancing. The whole day and dancing was taking its toll on Lynn. Bucky had left her side to greet some of the guests. Lynn wasn’t sure she would be able to stand or walk when it was time to leave. Just sitting in the chair that was padded to support was becoming agony. Renee handed her the strongest potion she dared after the dance. It was not helping at all.  
“Prince James.” Renee catches him between guests.  
“Renee, what is it? Is Lynn alright?” He asks with concern.  
“She is in a lot of pain; I don’t know how much more she can stand. I’ve given her the strongest thing I can.” Renee says worriedly.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” He winks at Renee with a smile before disappearing in the crowd. Renee returns to Lynn’s side.  
Within moments he is by Lynn’s side.  
“Renee, if you would be so kind as to head to meet us in our chambers.” Bucky whispers in her ear.  
Renee curtseys and dashes away as the music stops. Bucky makes a short speech, before picking up his bride and whisking her way to cheers and toasts. He carries Lynn as gently as he can, knowing she is in great pain up the stairs to the wedding suite. Renee was waiting for them, Bucky places Lynn on the bed before stepping into the outer chambers to allow Lynn privacy with Renee to undress. Bucky has no expectations for tonight. After a in depth and very candid conversation with Renee. Bucky understood how much of a toll the whole day would be on you. While obviously you could enjoy bedroom relations, and even have children; The day’s activities would make anything like that worse on you.  
“Renee, do you think you could make the pain go? Just for the night?” Lynn looks at her hopeful. She had done it once before; the consequences were extreme for both of you.  
“Lynn, while you know I would do anything for you; It isn’t worth the risk.” She shakes her head. “Bucky is willing to wait.” Renee smiles. “He sought me out and we spoke at length about it. He truly cares for you, Lynn. He would not be happy you risked this.”  
“What happens when They find our we didn’t consummate the marriage?” Lynn asks worriedly.  
“They can be dammed.” Bucky says from outside the room. “You are more precious to me. We will consummate… the marriage when you are ready. Not before.” Bucky says stepping into the room. Lynn was propped against the pillows still dressed in her silver gown. “Let me call your maid to help you undress.” He smiles stepping out of the room again.  
Amber and Renee carefully get Lynn into her sleeping gown and as comfortable as possible in the bed.  
“Let me try some healing…” Renee says after Lynn gasps again in pain from just lying in the bed. She had her eyes closed and her hands on Lynn’s back when Bucky enters the room. He was in a robe, he watches mesmerized at the silver glow leaves Renee’s hands and swirls and sinks into Lynn. He almost doesn’t catch Renee as she faints.  
“Whoa!” Bucky carefully lifts her. “What happened? Is she alright?” He asks worriedly.  
“She overtaxed herself.” Lynn replies from the bed. “She just needs to sleep. She will be fine.”  
Bucky begins to put Renee in the bed next to Lynn.  
“Where will you sleep?” Lynn asks worriedly.  
“There is a couch in the outer room. It’s comfortable enough.”  
“Bucky…” Lynn looks at him sadly.  
“You both need your rest.” He smiles at you before taking off Renee’s shoes. “I’ll let you loosen…” Bucky blushes waving at Renee’s dress.  
“Rest, My Wife.” He leans over and kisses you gently. “We have all day in this suite tomorrow.” He winks at you breaking the kiss.  
Lynn has a very restless night despite Renee’s healing. Renee wakes in the early hours to give her a potion to help her rest. Lynn barely registers when the bed dips and she is wrapped in warm strong arms. Lynn wakes late, surrounded in a manly musk, Bucky’s heartbeat in her ear, her hand on his bare chest.  
“Oh!” Lynn starts pulling her hand back. Bucky chuckles, the sound reverberating in his chest.  
“Morning, or I should say Afternoon.” Bucky smiles. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better.” Lynn says still shocked to be so close to Bucky.  
“That is good to hear. Renee should be here in a few to check on you. She told me to let you rest today.” Bucky wraps his arms protectively around Lynn.  
“We are not allowed to leave the suite until the coronation.” Bucky explains.  
There is a knock on the door. “Is it safe to come in?” Renee calls from the outer room.  
“Just a moment.” Bucky calls to her. “Excuse me.” He says looking at Lynn before sliding out of bed and putting on a robe and opening the door for Renee.  
“Prince James.” Renee curtsies.  
“Bucky.” He looks at her pointedly. She smiles up at him before stepping around him.  
“How are you feeling Lynn?” Renee asks.  
“Better.” Lynn smiles.  
“Well if you are planning to stay in this bed all day today, we should do your stretches.” Renee comments. “I gave you too much yesterday, so I will only have a potion for tonight if you need it to sleep.” Renee looks at Lynn knowingly. Bucky had gone to the outer room while Renee helped Lynn do some leg exercises. “Now, if you are feeling up to…” Renee whispers smiling. “You should be alright.” She winks at Lynn. “They should be bringing lunch soon; did you want it in here?” Renee asks.  
“Bucky says there is a table and chairs in the outer room, it might be best there?” Lynn asks.  
Bucky sticks his head in the room when he heard his name.  
“She is all yours Bucky.” Renee says to him. “Be gentle with her.” She winks at him.  
Bucky blushes at her words, walking over to kiss Lynn before scooping her up and bringing her to the outer room and the small feast of wedding leftovers for lunch.  
“I met your mother.” Bucky says serving Lynn. “She is quite a lady.” He smiles. “I think I like her.”  
“Oh, I am glad!” Lynn exclaims. “I wish she could stay with up. Heaven knows what father will do when she returns.” Lynn frowns.  
“I am sure your Mother can handle him. She has for what 20 years or more?”  
“True.” Lynn agrees.  
The two carry on a light conversation during lunch. As Bucky carries Lynn back to the bed after their meal, she begins lightly kissing his neck. As he lays her in the bed he leans down kissing her passionately. When he pulls away they are both breathless and panting. She reaches out to him, loaning his robe and caressing his bare chest, a lustful glint in her eyes.  
“Are you sure, Darling? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” Bucky says looking in Lynn’s eyes.  
“Yes. Please.” Lynn smiles. Bucky removes his robe, crawling into bed beside her. He begins once again kissing her, allowing his hands to explore her, as she does the same.  
The royal couple consummate their marriage then doze in the afternoon.  
They spend their nights and days in the suite getting to know one another fully, in interrupted bliss.  
They are woken on the morning of the Coronation by a knock on the door. Renee and Lynn’s servants have come to whisk her away to prepare for the coronation. Lynn is once again pampered and dressed, this time in a lovely amethyst gown. She would be crowned during the ceremony, so her jewelry was a single amethyst pendant on a silver chain, and matching earrings. She would be walking down the aisle with Bucky this time as they both will be crowned. There will be feast afterwards, thankfully they would not have to dance.  
Everything goes on flawlessly. Everyone was in love with Lynn’s dress and Bucky looked handsome all in Sliver. The Royal Mantles were in purple and silver. The crowns fitted perfectly to them. The ceremony done. The couple sit on the thrones to mark they are now ready and acknowledged to rule after the current King and Queen of Daruben. 

Everyone lived happily ever after…


End file.
